The Truth in Finding love
by Wolves1990
Summary: People change but does the feelings change as well. A unforgetable past for one while the other forgot. How do you find what really going on when the truth and the love of a person could change everything. Rest of summary in profile
1. Chapter 1

A world full of hatred can only be doomed to extinction or so I thought at the time. My name is Tsuki Ookami and I have lost my parents in the war and escaped my home to be put into slavery. I didn't choose to be a slave but I somehow got into it. They actually kidnapped me off the street so they could make 'good' money off of me apparently. (Insert evil laugh here) I have so far ruined their plans to do so 6 times in a row. You'd think they'd learn but they don't. Argh the idiots think whipping and chaining me to the wall would help them break my spirit but it hasn't. Oh I for got to mention my sister Yaru. She ran away with me and is also a slave because they also kidnapped her. Man people must be blind or something to not see us get kidnapped in broad daylight in the middle of a market place. Come on no one could be that blind to miss this from happening but any who she's also in the predicament as me. She has learnt some bad personality traits from me over the years. All we know is if we don't get sold soon these guys are either 1. Kill us or 2. Let us go and most likely 1 would be it. We don't know where we're going but I for know it's important because the guys have been practicing manners and that stuff. Ha they suck at it and if I say it I'll get wiped for it

"Hey Yaru, how are you holding up?" asked Tsuki

"I'll live," said Yaru while smiling knowingly at her sister

"You always say that," sighed Tsuki

"And I always live," stated Yaru

"Smart-aleck," mumbled Tsuki

"Not as much as you," smiled Yaru cheekily

"You two shut up, we're almost there and we don't want to give a bad impression," stated the slave handler

Tsuki glared at the guy while the carriage came to a stop. The guys unhooked the chains from the wall and dragged them outside. Yaru hissed at the sudden change of sunlight. Tsuki on the other hand elbowed Yaru and pointed at the royal palace

"Why do you think we're in the royal courtyard?" asked Tsuki quietly to Yaru

"Don't know," said Yaru

"Shut up you two," said the slave merchant

The Pharaoh and High Priest Seto came out and looked at the merchant coldly


	2. Chapter 2

"Didn't we warn you not to be seen in this city ever again," growled Seto

"We forgot about that but anyway we're here now and got some tempting slaves for sale," stated the merchant

There was only Tsuki, Yaru and another girl who looked too young to even be away from her mother. Seto looked them over and so did the Pharaoh

"You know I seriously getting sick of being on object rather then humans," whispered Tsuki

"Yeah why didn't we run away by now?" asked Yaru

"Hmm maybe because they're not dumb enough to let us outside by ourselves," stated Tsuki

"But they are dumb though," laughed Yaru

"Yeah they are," laughed Tsuki

What the girls didn't notice was the guys watching them curiously while the merchant chattered away aimlessly

"Hey do you still have the stuff so we can get that girl free," asked Yaru quietly

"Yeah we'll do it now," said Tsuki quietly

Yaru nodded and threw a smoke bomb (don't ask me where they got it from.) Tsuki then unlocked the girl's chain, Yaru and her own. They managed to get the girl to run to into the city before being caught. Tsuki got slapped and so did Yaru. They landed on the ground and Tsuki got up and knelt next to Yaru while glaring at the slave handlers. The merchant ordered the slave handlers to whip Yaru and Tsuki but Seto and the Pharaoh intervened.

"Stop this at once," ordered the Pharaoh

"But they deserve to be punished," stated the merchant

"No they don't, you do," stated Seto

"You have punished these girls enough. We'll buy these ladies on one condition, that you never come back here again," stated the Pharaoh

"As you wish but be warned they are trouble," stated the merchant

"They may or may not but it doesn't matter," stated the Pharaoh

The Pharaoh handed over the bag of money and the merchant gave him their papers. They pushed Tsuki into the Pharaoh and Yaru into Seto. Tsuki glared at the merchant and started cursing under her breathe. Tsuki and Yaru then turned their attention to the guys. Tsuki and Yaru blushed when they realized how close they were to them. They also noticed the guys had put their arms around their waists.

"Umm I'm so sorry Pharaoh," said Tsuki while trying to avoid looking at him

"Sorry high priest," stated Yaru while also trying to avoid looking at him (They both have bare chests at the moment)

"It's alright it wasn't your fault," said the Pharaoh

"Not to be rude or anything but could you please let go of me?" blushed Tsuki

"Oh yes sorry," said the Pharaoh while letting go of Tsuki

Seto also let go of Yaru. Yaru and Tsuki backed away from them and bowed. The Pharaoh walked over to them and picked up Tsuki. Seto did the same thing. They took the girls into the palace and walked to their rooms. The Pharaoh put Tsuki onto the bed and knelt in front of her. Tsuki looked at him confused. The Pharaoh just smiled up at her and Tsuki blushed.

"When we are alone you may call me Atemu but when we're in publics you have to use formalities. It says a name on this document but I doubt if it's your real name. My I know your name," asked Atemu

"It's Tsuki Ookami and isn't it suppose to be me kneeling in front of you not you kneeling in front of me?" asked Tsuki

"You are not my slave. I may have bought you but that doesn't make you mine and I said formalities should only be shown when we're out in public or someone important is around. Now why have I heard your name before?" asked Atemu

"I don't know," lied Tsuki

"Well I'll go get some clothes for you while you get washed up," said Atemu

"But…

"No arguments," said Atemu while taking Tsuki to his personal bathroom

Tsuki gasped with amazement. The bathroom was huge there was a bathtub then a personal pool. Atemu smiled at Tsuki but she didn't notice.

"I'll come back soon with your new clothes," stated Atemu while walking off


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile in Seto's Room**

Yaru had just finished getting washed and wrapped the towel around herself when Seto entered without knocking. Yaru turned around and blushed. Seto noticed Yaru and also blushed. He laid Yaru's new clothes down on a chair and walked out rather quickly. Yaru walked over to the chair and was shocked to find the clothes were made out of silk. A couple minutes later Yaru was dressed

'Why would he let me wear something like this? It's expensive and hard to get a hold of,' thought Yaru

A knocked was heard and Seto came in. Seto was cleaned up and dressed higher rank (In a tunic and amour over it refer to picture because I don't know how to explain it).

Yaru sighed in relief which luckily Seto missed.

"We are having dinner soon, it'll only be the Pharaoh, your friend, you and I," stated Seto while walking away

'That was weird,' thought Yaru

Yaru walked out and saw Seto standing on the balcony. Yaru walked up to him and stood next to him. Yaru noticed that he was deep in thought.

"Kai what town are you from?" asked Seto

"Kai? Who's Kai?" asked Yaru

"So that's not your real name," sighed Seto

"Nope it's Yaru Ookami. I'm Tsuki's older sister," stated Yaru

"So that girl was your sister but you don't look a like," stated Seto

"Hmm we know but don't care I take after my dad and Tsuki takes after our mum," explained Yaru

"Ok then," stated Seto while going back into deep thought well looked like it anyway

'Why have I heard of their names?' thought Seto

**Meanwhile with Tsuki and Atemu**

Tsuki had just started washing when the doors open and Atemu walked in. Tsuki didn't hear him come in or walked closer towards her till it was way past embarrassment. Atemu had walked up near the bathtub and was looking around for her. Atemu noticed she was still washing. Tsuki quickly curled into a ball (knees to chest and legs tightly together) while blushing like mad but what made it even worse was Atemu stood there staring and blushing

"Umm not to be rude but could you turn around so I can finish?" stated a blushing Tsuki

Atemu turned around while Tsuki quickly rinsed and grabbed the towel and placed it around her securely.

"I'm sorry," said Atemu while turning around

'What is his problem? First he walked in when I was washing then he stands there staring and now his turned around when I'm only wearing a towel. Argh I never knew the Pharaoh was a pervert,' thought Tsuki

"I hope you like these. I'll go wait outside," said Atemu while handing Tsuki some clothes and walking out

Tsuki looked down at the clothes and sighed. She put them on and got cranky

'Ok definitely a Pharaoh with overworked hormones,' thought Tsuki while trying to tie up the back of the dress

Tsuki walked out of the bathroom and saw Atemu lying on his bed. Tsuki walked over and Atemu sat up

"Could you please help with tying up the back of this dress?" asked Tsuki

"Sure," said Atemu

'Perverted Pharaoh,' ran through Tsuki's mind

Atemu stood up, put Tsuki's hair to one side and started tying up the dress. A few minutes later Atemu was finished.

'How am I supposed to get out of this dress when I can't tie it up? Great I have to ask him to help again and I bet he'd be faster getting it undone then tying it up,' thought Tsuki

"Thank you," said Tsuki while turning around and facing him

"Your welcome," smiled Atemu

"I'm going to get cleaned up since I met you after sparing with Seto," stated Atemu while walking into the bathroom

Tsuki stood there wondering what she was going to while she waited for him. Tsuki sat on his bed and stared blankly around the room. She then noticed Atemu had left the balcony doors open

'Hmm I wonder how long he's going to take and why did he leave those doors open?' thought Tsuki curiously

Tsuki looked at the bathroom then at the balcony doors. Tsuki got up and walked out onto the balcony. She smiled and spun in the breeze. She walked up to the edge of the balcony and saw the royal garden with the stables right next to it. She saw a pure black horse with a white mark on its head and smiled.

"Tsuki where are you?" yelled Atemu

Tsuki sighed and walked back inside to see what Atemu wanted. She saw Atemu standing in the bathroom doorway only wearing a towel and Atemu smiled cockily.

"So there you are. Could you get me my clothes on my bed?" asked Atemu

Tsuki nodded and walked over to the bed and saw his clothes on the very end of the bed (she's at the bottom of the bed and the clothes was at the top on his pillows.) Tsuki walked over and picked them up. She turned around and bumped into Atemu. Tsuki blushed and tried looking anywhere other then Atemu. Atemu chuckled while Tsuki blushed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist," chuckled Atemu while taking his clothes

Atemu then walked into the bathroom while closing the door. Tsuki fell onto the bed and sighed with frustration

'Why the hell does this keep on happening repeatedly today. Argh he has some real privacy issues. He has to stop doing that,' thought Tsuki angrily

Atemu soon came out and saw Tsuki on the bed just laying there motionless.

'Maybe I should of given her a longer dress,' thought Atemu while perving on Tsuki.

Tsuki's dress was above her knees and he could see a bit of Tsuki's thighs. Tsuki looked like she was off into another world so Atemu walked up to her and bent over her. Tsuki snapped out of thinking and saw Atemu was leaning over her. Tsuki blushed and Atemu smiled.

"So what were you thinking about?" asked Atemu

"Oh nothing I kind of blanked out," lied Tsuki

"Well come on it's time for dinner," said Atemu while standing up straight and offering his hand to Tsuki.

Tsuki pulled down the bottom of her dress which only brought it down to just above her knees which made Atemu smile knowing the dress would most likely move up again.

'Grr stupid dress too short,' thought Tsuki

"Ok then," said Tsuki while accepting his hand

Atemu pulled her up and lead her down some hallways. Atemu finally took her into one of the big door rooms (Every room has big doors) and Tsuki noticed Yaru and Seto was already there.

'I hope he doesn't expect me to remember that. Every door looked the same,' thought Tsuki

"Umm do I have to use formalities now?" asked Tsuki

"No Priest Seto and your friend will be the only ones joining us," stated Atemu

"Ok then and Yaru's my sister," stated Tsuki

Atemu looked at Yaru then back at Tsuki and raised an eyebrow

"We take after different parents, I take after my mum and Yaru takes after our dad," explained Tsuki


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh ok that might explain it," said Atemu while leading Tsuki over to her chair which was next to Yaru. Yaru looked at the both of them and smiled. Tsuki gave her a questioning look and Yaru just smiled innocently. Tsuki looked down to see Atemu was still holding her hand and blushed. Atemu also notice this and blushed while letting go of her hand. Atemu then went and sat at the top of the table and Seto sat on the opposite side of the table from Yaru. (So Atemu was at the top, Tsuki next to him, Yaru next to Tsuki and Seto across from Yaru and Tsuki.) The servants soon came and placed a lot of food onto the table. Tsuki and Yaru looked at it and groaned quietly.

"I hope he's not going to make us eat a variety of this because I'm not," whispered Tsuki

"Same here," whispered Yaru

"So it seems you and the Pharaoh are hitting it off," whispered Yaru teasingly

"What! No nothings happening," whispered a blushing Tsuki

"Aha," said Yaru

"He's just a Pharaoh with over worked hormones that's all and no I didn't do anything with him," whispered Tsuki

"What happened?" asked Yaru

"Oh just somehow he keeps doing stuff that involves one of us seeing more then expected," explained Tsuki quietly

"He walked in on you didn't he?" asked Yaru

"Yeah and I'm guessing Priest Seto did the same thing," stated Tsuki

"Yep when I was in a towel," blushed Yaru

"Try being curled up in the tub naked when Atemu walks in unexpected then turns around and turns around again when wearing only a towel," blushed Tsuki

"Wow that's bad. No wonder you said Pharaoh with overworked hormones," stated Yaru

"Yeah I didn't even tell you the worst bit either," sighed Tsuki

"What's worse then that?" asked Yaru

"Now let's eat and then we can all talk," stated Atemu

"I think that was a hint," whispered Tsuki

"Yeah a real obvious one," sighed Yaru

Tsuki and Yaru looked and the food and then looked at Atemu questionably

"Yes you can eat," stated Atemu

Tsuki and Yaru both took a bit of vegetables and some meat. They all started eating. 10 minutes later everyone had finished eating and had moved to the garden. Yaru and Tsuki were sitting by the lilies the guys were standing by the fountain talking to each other quietly.

"So what happened that was more embarrassing?" asked Yaru

"Umm when I was in the tub he just stood there staring not turning away just staring. The only way I got him to stop staring was to ask him to turn around," sighed Tsuki

Yaru started laughing at her sister.

"To make it worse he gave me a short cut dress and it has to be tied at the back so I had to get him to do it," sighed Tsuki irritated

Yaru laughed harder and fell off the bench they were sitting on. Atemu and Seto looked over and saw Tsuki blushing and looking peeved and Yaru with her legs on the bench and the other bit of her body on the ground. She was laughing at Tsuki obviously.

"Yaru your lucky you don't have a perverted guy near you. Priest Seto gave you a long dress," sighed Tsuki

"And shut up," blushed Tsuki in embarrassment

"I'm sorry it's just he definitely is what you said," said Yaru while sitting back on the bench

Seto and Atemu walked over and looked at the girls curiously. Tsuki and Yaru pretended to not notice.

"So girls are you going to tell you what was so funny?" asked Atemu curiously

"Yeah it seem funny enough to get Yaru to fall off the bench laughing," stated Seto

"Oh it was nothing really," stated Yaru and Tsuki

"Ok well girls we've decided that it'll be easier for everyone if you just stayed in the same rooms as us," stated Atemu

Tsuki flinched and so did Yaru

"And there's no debating over it we have made up our minds," stated Seto

'Great I'm doomed to be stuck with a perverted Pharaoh till he says we can go free or he figures out who we are and then we definitely be staying here,' thought Tsuki

"Well to celebrate we decided to go to the royal drinking chamber (don't ask me I'm tired)," stated Seto

Atemu pulled Tsuki up and dragged her off while Seto helped Yaru up and lead her to the drinking chamber. When they got there they saw Tsuki looking at Atemu with a blank expression. Yaru walked up to Tsuki and took a sip of her drink. Yaru made a face and sat next to Tsuki while placing the cup onto the table. Seto sat next to Atemu.

"That wine taste foul," whispered Yaru

"Since when does wine taste good?" asked Tsuki quietly

"Good point," said Yaru

2 hours later the guys were drunk and were going to drink more but Tsuki and Yaru stopped them.

"Umm Atemu could you show me the way back to your room please?" asked Tsuki

"Sure but it's our room now," slurred Atemu

Tsuki walked over to Atemu and Atemu tried standing up but fell on top of Tsuki. Tsuki sighed and got up and then helped Atemu up. Tsuki then slung Atemu's arm around her shoulders and lugged him off. Yaru walked over and Seto stood up and leant on Yaru. Yaru placed his arm on her shoulders and walked to their room. When they entered the room Seto went to the bathroom and Yaru saw he had left a nightgown on the bed for her. Yaru quickly changed just in case he walked in Seto walked in unexpected. Yaru laid down on and started dozing off. 10 minutes later Seto came out with only boxers on. He saw Yaru had actually on the side he doesn't sleep on. He walked up to her and leant over her. Yaru moved and Seto smiled at her. She was now facing him but she was asleep. Seto groaned and bent down to kiss her when Yaru unexpectedly raised her knee and hit him square in the nuts. Seto groaned in agony this time and fell off the bed. Yaru woke up and saw no one so she shrugged it off and went to sleep. Seto on the other hand was on the floor in agony.

**Meanwhile at Atemu's room**

Tsuki and Atemu were in bed sleeping when Atemu decided to sleep closer to Tsuki. (The beds are huge like there would be a bit more then a meters gap in between them). Atemu hugged Tsuki and Tsuki out of instincts flipped him and he landed on the floor. Tsuki woke up to the sounds of Atemu groaning. Tsuki quickly got out of bed and bent down next to Atemu

"Are you ok what happened?" asked Tsuki

"You flipped me," groaned Atemu

"I'm sorry it's a reflex after so many years of being a slave," said Tsuki

"It's ok I should of figure," said Atemu while being a pervert and looking down Tsuki's top.

Tsuki noticed this and sighed in frustration.

"You're fine and to make it up to you I sleep next to you b don't do anything," stated Tsuki

Atemu nodded and got up he got into bed first and went to the middle of the bed. Tsuki sighed and got into bed and laid next to Atemu. Atemu pulled Tsuki closer so she had her head on his chest and his arm around her waist. Tsuki flinch but then relaxed. Atemu smiled but Tsuki didn't notice. They soon fell asleep like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning**

Yaru woke up and looked around. She saw Seto wasn't in bed so she got up and stood on something. Yaru looked down to see Seto sleeping on the floor

'What happen to him?' thought Yaru

Yaru moved her foot so she wasn't standing on him. She then knelt next to him and poked him. Seto groaned and rolled over so his back was to Yaru. Yaru poked him again and Seto groaned and sat up. He held head and groaned. Seto quickly got up and walked to the bathroom. Yaru stood up and started making the bed. When she was finished Seto came out in a towel and walked over to one of his dressers. He pulled out some clothes and went back into the bathroom. Yaru blushed at what she had just witnessed. Yaru sat on the bed and stared blankly at the balcony doors.

'Did he forget I was in here or something? What happened to him last night? I wonder how he passed out next to me,' thought Yaru curiously

Seto soon came out and stared at Yaru for the first time today

'I wonder where she came from. I haven't felt this way since Kisara,' thought Seto sadly

Seto sat down next to Yaru. Yaru looked at him and saw a glint of sadness in his eyes but it quickly disappeared and his eyes returned back to being cold and distant. Seto looked at Yaru and Yaru smiled sweetly

"We need to get ready. Well you do. We have a busy day. When you're finished getting ready we'll get the Pharaoh up and your sister," stated Seto while dragging Yaru over to the bathroom

**Meanwhile with Atemu and Tsuki**

Tsuki woke up and groaned from the light. Tsuki buried her head and tried to block out the sun. Tsuki then clicked on that she had just buried her head on Atemu's chest. She looked up and blushed. Atemu was awake and smiling at her with an amused look.

"Morning Tsuki," chuckled Atemu

"Umm how long have you been awake?" asked Tsuki

"For awhile and remind me to leave the curtains open more often," teased Atemu

Tsuki had an anime vein on her head. She tried getting up but was stuck. She looked down and saw Atemu had his arms around her waist. Tsuki blushed a deeper shade of red if that's possible.

"Could you please let me go?" asked Yaru

Atemu pretended not to hear her. Tsuki started getting really ticked off at Atemu

'Why the hell did I say I'd sleep next to him? Man I should have seen this coming,' thought Tsuki grumpily

Atemu then pulled Tsuki closer and rolled on top of her. Tsuki blushed redder while Atemu smirked

"I'm not that kind of woman. Now get off me," growled Tsuki

"I know your not but I wanted to see what you would do if you were ever in this scenario like this," stated Atemu

"And from the looks of it you wouldn't have a choice in doing what the person wanted," stated Atemu

"That's what you think," said Tsuki while smiling smugly

Atemu looked confused while Tsuki simply smiled evilly. She quickly moved and flipped Atemu so she was sitting on his stomach with his hands pinned above his head. Atemu looked shocked

"See I can defend myself," smirked Tsuki

"Well you definitely proved my assumption wrong," stated Atemu

Tsuki got off Atemu and walked over to the end of the balcony. Atemu soon came out and stood next to Tsuki. Atemu noticed she was looking at the stables where a black horse was being kept. Atemu smiled sweetly when Tsuki gazed at him.

"I see you like Shinwa. Her colt is next to her which we haven't named yet and the father over there is Sakkaku," stated Atemu

"Could Yaru and I name the colt please?" asked Tsuki

"Ok but you have to wear another short dress for me," stated Atemu

"You have another one?! And I had a choice in what I wear?! Fine but we better get to name that colt," stated Tsuki

"Ok deal now we need to get ready," stated Atemu while dragging Tsuki to the bathroom. Tsuki quickly washed and put a towel around herself. Atemu entered at that moment with two sets of clothes. He put them down and walked up to Tsuki. Tsuki blushed and tighten her hold on her towel. Atemu smiled evilly. Tsuki gulped and stated backing away but stopped when she hit the tub. Atemu walked up to Tsuki and looked straight into her hazel eyes.

'Please don't tell me he remembers who Yaru and I are,' thought Tsuki

Tsuki just stood there not sure on what to do other then hold onto her towel tighter.

"I have a favour to ask," stated Atemu while blushing

"What is it?" asked Tsuki curiously

"Well since my slaves aren't coming back till tomorrow well except the cooking and serving slaves," stated Atemu

"I think I know where this is headed," mumbled Tsuki

"Could you help me wash my hair and back?" asked Atemu

"Didn't you do that yesterday?" asked Tsuki while blushing

"No I didn't have the slaves here to help," blushed Atemu

"But you can wash your hair…

"Please could you do it," asked Atemu while doing the puppy dogs look

Tsuki tried to say no but she couldn't

'Damn him for doing the puppy dog look. His purple eyes are too irresistible. Why can't say no. Argh what's wrong wit me lately,' thought Tsuki

"Fine I'll help you as long as you stop using that look it's hard to say no to the puppy dog look especially with your big purple eyes," sighed Tsuki in defeat

"Thank you. Ok you can turn around and I'll tell you when you can help," stated Atemu

Tsuki grumbled and turned around while Atemu got into the tub. He washed everywhere but his hair and back. Atemu brought his knees to his chest (Same position Tsuki was in when Atemu was staring at her.)

"Tsuki could you wash my back now?" asked Atemu

Tsuki sighed and walked over to Atemu and started washing his back and hair

'Well at least he doesn't remember who Yaru and I really are. Hehe he does have shame. Well at least he isn't doing anything bad or perverted but why couldn't he have gotten someone else to do this. I wonder if Yaru remembers our childhood. I doubt it she has blocked off a lot of our childhood," thought Tsuki while pouring water over Atemu.

Tsuki then got up and turned her back to him. Atemu got up and wrapped a towel around himself.

"Umm Atemu why didn't you let me get dressed before I washed you?" asked Tsuki

"So you wouldn't get your clothes wet," stated Atemu

"How could…

Atemu cut Tsuki off by hugging her Tsuki was shocked and didn't know what to do so she hugged him back. At that moment Seto walked in to see both Atemu and Tsuki hugging. They were both wet, in towels and their hair was dripping. Tsuki noticed Seto was in the room and broke the hug while blushing the deepest shade of red. Atemu looked confused at Tsuki then realised Seto was in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters but i do own Tsuki and Yaru

I'm sorry this one is short but i have a lot of school work and exams coming up

Well hope you enjoy

* * *

"It's not how it looks," stated Atemu 

"I want to believe that but your reputation exceeds you. Cousin you need to learn how to avoid these awkward situations," sighed Seto

"Cousin? Like are you two related?" asked a bright red Tsuki

"Yes we are cousins," stated Atemu

"How about you go get dressed now?" asked/ ordered Seto

"Well I have but Atemu wouldn't let me," stated Tsuki

"Ahh let's just forget this. Tsuki what about you go get dressed in my bedroom?" asked/ ordered Atemu while giving Tsuki her clothes

"Fine with me," sighed Tsuki while walking into the bedroom.

Tsuki walked out and saw Yaru standing near the balcony doorway. Yaru turned around and smiled at her sister.

"Tsuki this may seem like a dumb question but why aren't you dressed?" asked Yaru

"Long story," sighed Tsuki

"Ok then," laughed Yaru

"Oh this is so not funny now turn around while I get dressed," stated/ ordered Tsuki

Yaru turned around and Tsuki quickly got dressed. Tsuki cursed when she realised it had to be tired up at the back again.

"Grr damn it. Yaru could you help please?" asked Tsuki

"Sure," said Yaru while walking over and tying up the dress. Tsuki turned around and dragged Yaru out onto the balcony

"Do you see that colt there Yaru?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah what about it?" asked Yaru

"I made a deal with Atemu which let you name it," stated Tsuki

"Cool but what was this deal?" asked Yaru

"To wear this dress," sighed Tsuki

Yaru started laughing and stopped when she noticed her sister giving her a death glare. Yaru smiled innocently. Tsuki sighed in frustration

"Thank you little sis," smiled Yaru while hugging Tsuki

"I'm glad you like the out come of the deal. I hate short dressed and dresses too," sighed Tsuki

"Yeah I know so do I but we have to wear dresses it the only thing we have," stated Yaru

"True," sighed Tsuki

"Well Tsuki and Yaru what would you like to name the colt?" asked Atemu who was appearing in the doorway with Seto

"Lightening," stated Yaru

"Ok Lightening it is," smiled Atemu

"Thank you for letting us name it," smiled Yaru

"It was nothing. Tsuki is a good persuader," smiled Atemu at Tsuki who was blushing

"Well come on we need to get to the throne room," stated Seto

Seto took Yaru's hand and lead the walked out of the room. Atemu walked up to Tsuki who was looking back at the horses.

"I can take you out for a ride on one of them if you like," stated Atemu

"Would you?" asked Tsuki while looking hopeful at Atemu

"Yes I'll do it this afternoon," smiled Atemu

"Thank you," smiled Tsuki

"It's ok and you wreck all my fun I wanted to tie that dress up," said Atemu in Tsuki's ear

Tsuki blushed and tried moving away. Atemu hugged Tsuki. Tsuki stiffened and blushed. Atemu chuckled and let go. Tsuki sighed and Atemu took her hand and dragged her to the throne room. When they got halfway into the room they got tackled by a girl. Atemu landed on top of Tsuki who was groaning on the ground under him. The girl quickly got pulled off by a man who looked like a priest. Atemu got up and helped Tsuki up. Tsuki groaned and went to stand next to Yaru who was trying not to laugh.

* * *

Please submit reveiws and comments and i'll get the new chap up asap 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything to do with it. I do own Tsuki and Yaru though.

--' I feel unloved I haven't had one review. Please Review I'd love to see what you think

* * *

"Yeah laugh it up," growled Tsuki quietly

"Aww you got to admit it was kind of funny," smiled Yaru

"As funny as me hurting you," growled Tsuki

"Mana why are you here?" asked Atemu

"Mahado wanted to come back to tell you some important news," stated Mana

"Mana what did I tell you not to call me by my first name when we are in the Pharaoh's court?" asked Mahado while letting go of Mana

"Umm to refer to you as either High Priest Mahado or Teacher," stated Mana

"I don't think she'll do that," whisper Tsuki

"Yeah," agreed Yaru

"She never listens to him unless it's something important," sighed Seto

"Hmm she sounds like an interesting person," laughed Tsuki

"Yeah," laughed Yaru

"You two would find it funny wouldn't you. The three of you are all stubborn and disobedient," stated Seto

"Why do I automatically feel like an object rather then a person?" asked Tsuki

"Because he referring to us disobedient women that don't listen but should," stated Yaru

"That might be it," sighed Tsuki angrily

"SETO HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT US," yelled Mana

"Uh oh," sighed Tsuki and Yaru

"Umm take a breathe Mana before you hurt someone," stated Atemu

"Too late," sighed Mahado

Mana ran and was about to tackle Seto when he moved out of the way and hit Tsuki and Yaru. Yaru was luckier then Tsuki she was knocked to the side while Tsuki had a full on tackle. Tsuki groaned. Atemu quickly ran over with Mahado. Mahado picked Mana up and Atemu helped Tsuki up. Tsuki clung onto Atemu arm for support. He chuckled and put his arm around here waist so she could lean on him. Yaru was next to Seto doing the same thing while Mana was trying to break Mahado's grip and attack Seto again.

"Mana calm yourself down," stated Atemu sternly

Mana flinched and looked sad. Mahado let her go and she sat on the ground looking at it. Tsuki sighed and walked over to her. Tsuki knelt next to her and so did Yaru.

"It's ok," stated Tsuki

"Yeah you didn't hurt us that badly. I'm sure Tsuki and I will have a couple bruises but that's the usual," stated Yaru kindly

"The Pharaoh's not mad at you he just didn't want you to get all angry and attack Seto again for that small comment," stated Tsuki

"You think so?" asked Mana with a tear stained face

"Yes," stated Tsuki and Yaru

"Thank you," said Mana once again tackling Tsuki and Yaru to the ground.

Tsuki groaned and was once again helped up by Atemu. Yaru was helped up by Seto and Mana was standing next to Mahado

"You seem to be getting tackled repetitively and watch out with your dress," whispered Atemu

"Pervert," sighed Tsuki

"Most men are," chuckled Atemu in her ear which made her blush

"So Mahado why are you here. I thought you were with the other priests and priestess," stated Atemu

"Well the other are gone they resigned and disappeared and left the other Millennium items," stated Mahado sadly

"I knew this was going to happen," stated Seto

"Yeah, yeah why didn't you come and help try to keep them," stated Mana angrily

"Someone had to protect the Pharaoh," stated Seto

"So," stated Mana

"I think the Pharaoh's safety is more important then conning some Priests and a Priestess into staying since they care more about their own lives especially the incident with my father," spat Seto

"I'm sorry Seto. I forgot about that and Kisara," stated Mana

"Mana it's not the time to talk. Stay quiet," stated Mahado

Mana was about to protest when she saw Seto was glaring at her and she automatically shut up. Tsuki sighed and leant on Atemu for support. He took Tsuki in his arms and sat down on his chair. Yaru was looking at Seto who was glaring relentlessly at Mana.

'I wonder who this Kisara girl is. She must have meant a lot to him since he flinched at her name. What happened to her though?' thought Yaru

"Pharaoh I have the millennium items here," stated Mahado while pulling out a bag and showing its contents.

One was a torque (necklace), scale and a key. Tsuki looked bored and looked out the window. Atemu noticed this and sighed. Atemu then smiled and motioned for Mahado to come over. Tsuki went to get up but Atemu held her in place. Mahado came up and whispered in Mahado's ear so Tsuki couldn't hear. Mahado nodded and grabbed out the torque and gave it to Atemu. He then went over to Seto and gave him the key and whispered in his ear. Seto nodded. Mahado then put the scale into a room connected to the throne room. He soon came back and stood next to Mana.

"Tsuki could I ask a question?" asked Atemu

"Sure," yawned Tsuki

"Would you wear this millennium torque?" asked Atemu

Tsuki flinched inwardly so Atemu didn't see her reaction.

'But he only gives items to people, he wants to stay and protect him. I have no skills in either. Especially not when I was little,' thought Tsuki

"Tsuki?" asked Atemu

"Umm only if you're sure," stated Tsuki

"I'm sure," stated Atemu while putting the torque around her neck.

Tsuki put on a fake smile and Atemu knew something was wrong but didn't say anything. Tsuki looked over at Yaru and saw she was blushing and wearing the key around her neck. Seto looked happier and was occasionally side glancing at Yaru. Tsuki smiled at them. Tsuki also noticed Mana was looking at Mahado and he was looking at her in the corner of his eye. Atemu noticed that Tsuki was smiling and sighed with relief. He rested his head on her shoulder. (So basically Atemu had his face next to Tsuki's with His chin resting on her shoulder.) Atemu noticed it was time for lunch well more like heard Tsuki's stomach growl. Tsuki blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Let have lunch," stated Atemu while letting Tsuki go.

Tsuki got up and walked over to Yaru who was next to Mana now. They walked out while they guys walked behind them. Atemu was staring absently at Tsuki. Mahado looked over to see this and smiled. Seto saw this too and smiled at his cousin.

"Atemu you should stop staring it's improper and if she catches you trust me no matter how high a rank you are you'll be getting hurt," teased Mahado

"Surprising I did it a number of times already but she hasn't done anything but call me a pervert," stated Atemu absently

"Man you really fell for her. Just like that girl when you were young. Aren't you two betrothed?" asked Seto

"Hmm yes but I can't remember her name and anyway you're betrothed to her older sister," stated Atemu

"You two really need to confess to them how you feel," stated Mahado

"Oh yeah like I'd take your advise when you have feelings for your apprentice and still haven't made a move," stated Seto

"What?!" blushed Mahado

"Umm guys are you going to stay out here? You do realise you walked straight passed the dinning room so are you coming in or stay out here talking?" asked Mana

All the guys noticed they had walked right past the dinning room and walked into the dinning room. Atemu and Seto noticed that Yaru and Tsuki were talking quietly by the window. Yaru looked worried and Tsuki looked depressed.

"Hey Yaru, Tsuki come and eat," yelled Mana

Tsuki looked over with a glazed over expression and Yaru sighed. Yaru pulled her sister over and made her sit next to her. Tsuki was next to Mana. Atemu looked hurt but quickly covered it. Mahado noticed it though. They all began eating. 30 minutes later Mana took Yaru and Tsuki out to the garden.

"Atemu are you ok?" asked Mahado

"Hmm," said Atemu while breaking out of thought

"What's wrong?" asked Mahado

"It's Tsuki she seems so distant to me right now," stated Atemu

"Huh? You only met her yesterday," stated Seto

"Seto you and Yaru aren't distant emotionally. Tsuki is holding in something that hurts her deeply. She started showing this morning," stated Atemu

"Is that why you gave her that millennium item?" asked Mahado

"Yeah," stated Atemu while walking over to the window.

"But wasn't that torque suppose to go to your wife?" asked Seto

"Yeah, just like the millennium key was yours to your wife," stated Atemu

"But that means you want Tsuki to be your wife and Seto you gave that key to Yaru so that means you want her to be your wife. You two only meet them yesterday," stated Mahado

"Mahado you can usually tell when you like a person even if it's for a short period of time," stated Atemu

"Seto how do you feel about this?" asked Mahado

"Atemu is right. Yaru makes me feel like I use to with Kisara," stated Seto

"Hmm so you two do realise you have to tell them they accepted to be engaged to you guys," stated Mahado with a smirk

"We do and will," stated Seto

"When?" asked Mahado

"When we think its right," stated Atemu

"It better be soon. I warn you Tsuki knows something and I'm sure it has to do with your past Atemu," stated Mahado

"What makes you think that?" asked Atemu

* * *

I want at least a couple reviews before i post up the next bit. So review and i get up the story quicker.

Wolfy


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it. I do own Yaru and Tsuki however 

I like to thank my bestie/ sister Vampy for being my first review

* * *

"Oh it's just a hunch," stated Mahado

'Hmm no wonder she looks so sad but he remembers he liked a girl in his past but he doesn't remember who,' thought Mahado

"Hey lets go down and join them," stated Seto who was looking at Atemu with concern

They nodded and started walking down to the garden.

**Meanwhile at the garden**

Tsuki was looking at the fountain while Mana danced around like a lunatic. Yaru sat next to Tsuki and looked worried.

"Tsuki why aren't you happy? We finally have somewhere we belong," stated Yaru

"Hmm just thinking of our childhood," sighed Tsuki

"What are you remembering?" asked Yaru

"Oh that we're betrothed to someone," sighed Tsuki

"What when did this happen?" asked Yaru

"When we use to…

"Hey Mahado," yelled Mana while tackling him

Tsuki and Yaru looked over to see Atemu and Seto walking over to them. Mahado on the other hand was trying to detach Mana from himself

"Tsuki come on I said I'd take you out for a ride," stated Atemu while holding out his hand to Tsuki

Tsuki looked up and saw Atemu smiling warmly at her. Tsuki smiled back and accepted his hand. Atemu ran off with Tsuki closely behind him. Seto and Yaru watched them leave with amused smiles. Seto then sat next to Yaru while Mahado finally manage to get Mana off and ran away from her. Mana of coarse followed.

"What's wrong with your sister?" asked Seto

"Oh she's been thinking of the past," sighed Yaru

"What part?" asked Seto

"Childhood," sighed Yaru

"Yaru may I ask are you older or younger then Tsuki?" asked Seto

"Older by a year and about a month," stated Yaru

"Hmm you can't tell," stated Seto while blushing

"Hmm," said Yaru while raising an eyebrow

"Umm Yaru I'd like to tell you something from my past. I have never really shared it but a lot of people have heard of it," stated Seto

Yaru looked at him and Seto sat down on the ground and rested his back against the stone seat. Yaru stayed on the seat and stared at Seto.

"When I was little I saved this girl called Kisara. She had the most amazing blue eyes that stood out even more with her whitish silver hair. Well a couple years ago she came back and I again rescued her again in the town here. She decided to stay with me and protect and love me like I did for her. We both grew close till my father decided he wanted me dead and challenged me to duel monsters. I accepted but didn't realise his true intension till it was too late by that time Kisara came and saved me and sacrificed herself to save me from that day on I haven't let anyone close to me but then you came along and broke down my protected wall," stated Seto while putting his head on Yaru's knees and crying.

Yaru smiled sadly and started stroking his hair. Seto soon calmed down and pulled Yaru onto his lap and buried his head on her shoulder.

"Seto why did you tell me this?" asked Yaru

"Because I know I've met you before and Mahado gave me so many hints to who you two were and you just clarified it up for me," stated Seto while looking into Yaru's green eyes.

Yaru looked into his blue eyes and saw love and concern.

"Seto what are you talking about? What did I clarify up?" asked a confused Yaru

"So Tsuki's the only one out of the four of us to remember," sighed Seto

"Remember what exactly?" asked Yaru

"That when we were little we used to visit each other," stated Seto

'We're betrothed,' rang Tsuki's words in Yaru's mind

"Seto are you betrothed to anyone?" asked Yaru

"Yes Yaru Ookami to you," smiled Seto

"This is what Tsuki remembered but if I'm betrothed to you then Tsuki's betrothed to Atemu," stated Yaru

"Yes that's true but something wrong. Tsuki distanced herself from him on his 14th birthday. I remember him asking me why she was doing it but I had no idea," stated Yaru sadly

"Something did happen but Atemu didn't say what and then Tsuki started acting weird around him," stated Seto

"There must be a reason and Tsuki remembers it whilst Atemu forgot,' sighed Yaru while resting her head on Seto's shoulder

"Hmm but what is the reason though. Oh and by the way you accepted my engagement present," stated Seto while saying the last part quickly

Yaru blushed but simply smiled. Seto sat there blushing then he rested his head on hers. Behind a wall Mahado and Mana smiled knowingly.

"I told you they'd figure it out," smiled Mana

"Yeah but I was more referring to Tsuki and Atemu then Seto and Yaru. Atemu can be dense at times," sighed Mahado

"Yeah but so can you," puffed Mana while walking off

"What did I do," sighed Mahado

**Meanwhile at the stables**

Atemu had just gotten Sakkaku saddled up when a servant came running up with a message. Atemu read it and sighed. Atemu turned to Tsuki who had 'I know you have to go' look. Atemu walked up to Tsuki and hugged her.

"I'm sorry something came up. I promise when I'm free I will take you out riding," whispered Atemu in Tsuki's ear.

"I figured you were going to sooner or later be called away so go. I'll unsaddle Sakkaku," stated Tsuki

Atemu let go of Tsuki and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Tsuki sighed and unsaddled Sakkaku. She then started brushing down Sakkaku. Yaru walked into the stable with Mana and saw Tsuki had gone off into her own little world again. Yaru went up next to Tsuki and saw she had just finish brushing down Sakkaku and was giving him a carrot. Yaru went up and hugged her sister. Tsuki looked at Yaru and knew she was worried.

"Yaru you found out who you're betrothed to and yet you still worry about me," stated Tsuki

"Of coarse I am and did Atemu take you out?" asked Yaru

"No he had some urgent business to take care of and ran off," sighed Tsuki

"Well don't worry he'll take you out soon," smiled Mana

"That's what I'm worried about," sighed Tsuki in barely a whisper but Yaru still heard it.

* * *

Ok R&R.

Hope you enjoyed this chap

Wolfy


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own YU-GI-OH or anything to do with it. I do however own Tsuchi and Yaru

I like to thank Yami/AtemuFan for her review

* * *

Yaru sighed and gave Tsuki a quick hug. Tsuki looked at Yaru and gave her a sad smile. They then walked out and went to stand next to Mana who looked worried.

"Hey I have an idea what about we go swimming?" asked Mana

"Where can we go swimming? We're next to a desert," stated Yaru

"And I don't want to go swimming in the Nile," stated Tsuki

"Atemu had a pool especially put in the palace just for situations like this," stated Mana happily

"Umm where exactly is the pool?" asked Tsuki and Yaru nervously

"In his bathroom," stated Mana

"Umm I don't think we should," stated Tsuki

"Yeah it's his personal bathroom and it's rude to use someone's things without their consent," stated Yaru

"Aww come on he'll be fine with it. Mahado and I go swimming in there all the time and he doesn't mind," stated Mana

"Umm…

"Come on it'll be fun and he won't mind," stated Mana with the puppy dog eyes

"But we don't have swimming gear," stated Yaru

"Don't worry about that the palace will have some in your sizes," stated Mana with a pleading look

Yaru shifted nervously and sighed. Yaru then looked at Tsuki and saw she had gone off in her own little world again. Yaru sighed and nudged Tsuki. Tsuki snapped out of thought and shrugged.

"Fine but I hope it's alright," sighed Yaru

"Yay come on we'll go find you guys stuff to wear then we can go swimming," stated Mana while running off

Tsuki and Yaru walked off to find the energetic Mana. When they found her they saw she was smiling insanely with three swimming suits.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," whispered Tsuki

"Neither do I," stated Yaru while dragging Tsuki over to Mana

Mana then dragged both of them to Atemu's room and into the bathroom. They all got changed in different areas. Tsuki was wearing blue shorts and a blue sleeveless top. Yaru was wearing black shorts and a black sleeveless top and Mana was wearing green shorts and green sleeveless top (I don't care if in ancient Egypt they didn't have clothes like these. It now does in my story.) Tsuki gave Yaru an 'I wish I wasn't here right now' look. Yaru sighed and nodded. They both walked over to Mana who was already in the pool swimming. They looked at her and sighed. Tsuki sat down on the edge and put her feet in while Yaru slid into the water and swam around.

"Come on Tsuki get your butt in here. Water always cheers you up," stated Yaru while swimming over to her.

"Hmm not right now," stated Tsuki quietly

"Tsuki it's about time you tell me what's wrong. You still hiding what happened when you were young and it's haunting you now. What's happened?" asked Yaru

"Ok but it's kind of a stupid reason. Well you know how I refuse to ride with anyone on a horse? I will only ride by myself," stated Tsuki

"Yeah but when we were younger you use too. I remember you use to take me out when my horse was too busy for me to ride it," stated Yaru

"Yes that is true but when we came here for our yearly visit. Well Atemu and I decided one day to go riding and we raced out to the moon shape rock in the desert and Atemu and I tied. We decided to go to a little oasis in the desert that wasn't too far from the rock we raced to. When we got there we tied up our horses and went to have a drink. When we came back we saw Atemu's horse had ran off because he didn't tie it up properly. So we decided to just go back on the same horse. When went to get on we were attacked by two guys called Marik and Bakura. I was frozen in fear and Atemu say this. He stepped in front of me. The guys attacked Atemu and all I could do was watch. Atemu got hurt and the guys started to advance towards me when Atemu again stepped in front of me and used his duel monster cards and scared the boys away. Atemu looked at me and smiled. I walked over crying and he fell into my arms exhausted. I put him on the horse and jumped up behind him. We started riding back when something ran past us and it cut me on the arm and side. Atemu woke up to see me holding on to him and riding as fast as I could back to the palace and he also noticed I was bleeding. Atemu looked behind us and saw Marik and Bakura. They had summoned out some of their duel monsters and had sent them out to attack us. Atemu made me stop and he again summoned out his duel monsters. The battle seemed in the guys favour then Atemu looked at me and smiled at me reassuring. I knew what he needed me to do so I gave him our family air loom which was a sign for our marriage. He accepted it and used it with my help. We both summoned the three Egyptian gods. They attacked and a big shocked wave hit both sides. You see when we summoned them it was out of fear of our lives not trust in them so they didn't care about protecting us. Marik and Bakura rode off and I fell off the horse with Atemu. When I woke up I saw Atemu was still unconscious and was bleeding worse then before so again I helped him onto the horse and rode back to the palace. When I got there Atemu's father saw that we both were hurt and so he ordered for help straight away. They took Atemu first because I insisted and then Atemu's father took me personally because I wouldn't go with anyone else. When I was taken off the horse and safely in his arms I feel unconscious. 3 days later when I saw you had stayed by my side. I swore I wouldn't ride with someone else unless I truly needed to and I swore to keep the necklace safe till both of us had enough trust in them but you see I don't have trust in them not yet and I know Atemu does but I don't want him hurt again because I couldn't help him," stated Tsuki sadly

"So that's why you were unconscious but Tsuki why didn't you tell me sooner I could of helped you or tried to. I'm sorry I couldn't help and you know it's not your fault in what happened that day," stated Yaru sincerely

"Hmm," sighed Tsuki sadly

Tsuki then slid into the water and dived underwater. Tsuki emerged from under the water and was greeted by a pair of purple eyes. Tsuki blushed and looked over to Yaru who was blushing red because Seto was sitting next to her with black shorts on only. Mana on the other hand had jumped onto Mahado's back and he sighed with frustration. Tsuki looked back to Atemu and saw him smiling. He sat down and brought Tsuki over so she was next to him. Tsuki noticed he was wearing blue shorts. Atemu picked Tsuki up and sat her in his lap. Tsuki flinched at the sudden touch from him.

* * *

Please R&R and you can email me on my hotmail account if you want.

Wolfy

P.S Should i make another Yu-gi-oh story or not?


	10. Chapter 10

Ok i give up on harrassing ppl for reveiws if you want to reveiw then reveiw then do so if not its fine. Ok this is the second last chap hope you enjoy

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters i do however own Yaru and Tsuki

* * *

"Tsuki its ok you won't get hurt not anymore," stated Atemu while looking Tsuki straight in the eyes

"You heard what I said didn't you," stated Tsuki

"Yeah but we wouldn't have if Mana didn't come and ask me for swimming gear," stated Atemu

"Oh ok then," stated Tsuki

"You know it wasn't your fault. That day was a starting point for both of us but you seem to hold the blame on you is that why you are so emotionally distant even if you're right next to me? When you were sleeping on my arms I saw you smile and you seemed relaxed and happy," stated Atemu

"You were watching me sleep?" asked Tsuki while blushing

"Yes I couldn't help myself," smiled Atemu

Tsuki blushed and swam away. Atemu sighed and slid into the water. He swam over to Tsuki and hugged her. Tsuki turned even redder and everyone was smiling.

"I think we should leave now," stated Mana

Everyone nodded and left Atemu and Tsuki to be alone. Atemu turned Tsuki around and say she was crying.

"What's wrong Tsuki?" asked a concerned Atemu

"Why do you still like me when I have brought you nothing but trouble?" asked Tsuki sadly

"You haven't and because I feel in love with you when I was young and I still am even if I forgot who you were I never forgot the feelings I had for you," stated Atemu while kissing away her tears

"But…

"No you won't run away from this. I heard you ran away from home a long time ago and I was upset you did that but then you turned up here again at the right time of year. Even if you won't let your feelings show I know you love me also. That's why you ran away from home and distanced yourself from me to keep me safe but you have to learn even if that day didn't happen I still would get hurt. You see the day you recovered is the day you hurt me most. You decided for yourself to protect me by not letting yourself be true to your feelings and that in turn hurt both of us," stated Atemu while bringing Tsuki into a hug

"I will never again let you go without a god damn fight. Tsuki it's up to you now will you choose to follow your true emotions or will you let fear stop you again?" asked Atemu

"I choose…

All of a sudden the palace started shacking and Atemu and Tsuki got thrown to the side of the pool. Tsuki yelped in pain because her back got cut by a loose bit of the pool. Atemu looked down and noticed Tsuki was bleeding. He picked her up and walked out of the pool. He quickly went into his room and grabbed clothes and bandages. Tsuki tried standing up but flinched in pain. Atemu came back and gave Tsuki a dress.

"Put it on quick and then I can clean and bandage your wound," stated Atemu while turning his back.

Tsuki simply nodded and got up in pain. She quickly changed and noticed the dress he got her was a long on which was backless. Atemu turned around and made Tsuki sit back down. He cleaned and bandaged her back. Atemu then ran into the bathroom and came back a couple minutes later fully dressed. Tsuki stood up and walked to the balcony and saw Exodia the forbidden one. Tsuki gasped and backed away. She hit Atemu who was also shocked.

"Tsuki I want you to stay here so you will be safe," stated Atemu

"No I am not going to stand by and watch you go and fight by yourself again this time I'll help," stated Tsuki while running out of the room.

"Well I see she hasn't changed," smiled Atemu to himself

He ran down to the court yard and saw Tsuki had Sakkara saddle and was sitting on him. Yaru and Seto were next to her on Shinwa. Mana and Mahado were on a pure white horse and waiting. Atemu walked over to Tsuki and smiled. Tsuki smiled back and put her hand out to help him up. Atemu accepted it and sat behind her. They all rode off to outside the desert and saw Marik and Bakura standing there smiling evilly. They pulled up and stared at them with angry expressions. Tsuki flinched but then got pissed. Atemu looked down at her and saw she wasn't going to let fear stop here anymore.

"Well I know your answer now," whispered Atemu

"I will not let fear stop me anymore and Atemu I love you, you pervert," stated Tsuki while getting off Sakkara.

Atemu walked in front of Tsuki and Seto stood in front of Yaru and Mahado in front of Mana

"Well it seems you still haven't learnt to get rid of those wenches," stated Bakura

"Oh I feel so insulted," stated Tsuki sarcastically

"At least these guys admit to their feelings and don't just hang around other guys looking gay," stated Yaru

"Yeah," yelled Mana

"You're so going to pay for that you wenches but first well get rid of your lovers," stated Marik

(Sorry but I'm going to be lazy and skip some of the fight.) 20 minutes later Atemu, Seto and Mahado were sweating and had a lot of scratches on them. Marik was out cold and Bakura was still standing. He summoned two more Exodia the forbidden and destroyed Seto's blue eyes white dragon, Atemu's dark magician and Mahado's magician. Mana ran up and supported Mahado who was very pale. Yaru and Tsuki looked at each other and nodded. Yaru ran over to Seto and Seto smiled at in thanks. She led him to the horses and made him sit next to Mahado. Tsuki sighed and walked in front of Atemu. Atemu looked at her with a questioning look. Tsuki walked over and kissed him full on the lips. Atemu was shocked and when they broke away he was bright red. Tsuki smiled.

"I finally caught you off guard my little perverted pharaoh," teased Tsuki

Tsuki then turned around and took out her necklace which contained the three Egyptian gods. Atemu hugged Tsuki from behind and put his hand on hers. She looked at him and he nodded. They summoned the winged dragon of Ra, Slifer the sky dragon and Obelisk the tormentor. This time they both had trust in them and they attacked only Bakura and his monsters. They got wiped out and Bakura stumbled backwards and fell unconscious next to Marik. Atemu let go of Tsuki and feel to the ground. Tsuki knelt next to him and had a worried expression. Atemu put his hand to her face and Tsuki held it there. The others came over and knelt around him.

"Hey don't cry Tsuki I'll see you in another life and don't worry," stated Atemu

"Hey where's Seto?" asked Mana

"Him and Yaru locked their souls in their Millennium items so next time there is a threat they will be able to help," stated Mahado

"Hey Mana congratulations on getting Mahado to admit he like you and finally give you his engagement gift," smiled Tsuki

Mana and Mahado blushed and looked at each other. Tsuki smiled left when she noticed what Atemu was going to do. Tsuki gave Mana her torque and smile while Atemu gave Mahado his puzzle. They both started fading and before they faded away Atemu kissed Tsuki this time catching her off guard. They completely faded away leaving a crying Mana and Mahado.

* * *

Hope you liked it and this is the second last chap so next chap will be the last. Ok i also want to know should i write another Yu-Gi-oh story or another one from a different anime? If you have any ideas please email at my hotmail address or chat to me on MSN

Wolfy


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it. I do however own my characters Yaru and Tsuki

Ok even though i finished this story i would still like to know what you think. i do not care if it's bad or good so please review and there is a new Yu-Gi-Oh story in my profile that i'm just starting

* * *

5000 years later Yami and Kiba were walking away from the latest evil they've beaten and came across a group of four people. Three females and one male, one looked like the dark magician and one of the females looked like dark magician girl. Yami stared at the girl with long blackest brown hair and wondered why she looked so familiar. Seto on the other hand was staring at the blonde haired one and was wondering where he saw her before. They all suddenly turned around. Yami's millennium items started glowing. The staff went to Seto, the ring to the one of the girls, the torque to another, the key to the other girl and the scale to the guy. Suddenly there was a bright light and Tsuki, Yaru, Mana, Mahado and Seto's spirit got released from the items. Yaru and Tsuki looked at each other and nodded. Yaru went up to Kiba and kneed him straight in the nuts while Tsuki punched Yami in the face and stomach. Both guys were shocked.

"Next time you do something heroic don't use all your energy you subeke," growled Tsuki

"Tsuki you'll never change," sighed Yami

"I thought you liked me for that," pouted Tsuki

"I do," smiled Yami

"Yugi who's this?" yelled a blonde

"Joey this is Tsuki, Yaru, Mana and Mahado," stated Yami

"Yugi?" asked Tsuki in confusion

"Umm that's what they call the other spirit but they also call me Yami," stated Yami

"Atemu why don't you use your real name?" asked Mana

"Don't know," stated Yami

"Well meet with you later Tsuki," stated Mahado while dragging Mana away

Kiba got up picked Yaru up and walked to his helicopter and flew off. Tsuki sighed and walked over to the cliffs edge (which was fenced off so no one can do something like suicide) and leant against the fence. Yami walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. Tsuki sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"You're are so great with your promises Atemu you promise to stay by me and protect me but guess what I still got hurt," sighed Tsuki

"How?" asked Yami

"Baka, I missed you even when I was locked inside the torque," stated Tsuki

"I missed you too," stated Yami

"Aha that's why you didn't know who I was till I punched you," sighed Tsuki

"What it has been 5000 years since I last seen you and I did lose my memory," stated Yami

"Yeah, yeah this isn't the first time you forgot about me," stated Tsuki

"But I always remember you though," stated Yami

"Hmm," stated Tsuki

"And this time I won't leave you till the day we die and even then I will wait for you to join me in death," stated Yami

"A bit corny Atemu," teased Tsuki while turning around to face him

"But it is true," smiled Yami

"Have you stopped being a subeke?" asked Tsuki

"Yes I've only been a pervert with you around," stated Yami

"Hmm that's a good and bad thing," laughed Tsuki

Tsuki stopped laughing a saw mischief in Yami's eyes. Tsuki smiled innocently and Yami shocked his head in amusement. Yami then leant down and kissed Tsuki. Tsuki blushed and kissed him back.

A couple months have passed since that day and Yaru has moved in with Seto Kiba, Mana and Mahado have found a place to live together and Yami moved in with me. We're finally have nothing left to do other then enjoy life and the company we keep. I found out what I really needed to do was let me true feelings out about how I felt and especially how much I loved Atemu I mean Yami Yugi now.

**The End

* * *

Hope you liked it and remember to still R&R even if this is the last chap please**

Wolfy


End file.
